Monopoly and Explosions Don't Mix
by queenpalm
Summary: Oh, great, another lab explosion. What are we to expect when Kowalski's newest invention blows up... (one-shot)


**A one-shot fanficiton based on a picture I drew. Weird and humorous. Please review, I guess. **

It was nighttime, probably around eight o'clock, as three penguins gathered around a table inside their habitat at the Central Park Zoo. On the table, there was spread out a board game, Monopoly. The penguins appeared to be playing it, rolling the dice, moving the pawns, and using the money. The weird thing was that they didn't have a banker. Instead, one of the penguins would upchuck the money that they needed. This penguin's name was Rico, a crazy psychopath, with a noticeable scar running down his face. The other two penguins, one kept on shouting at the board and his opponents as he slowly went bankrupt after buying everything he landed on. The smallest, and chances are youngest, was smiling and playing the game, after all, he was winning. Those penguins where Skipper, the leader with an extremely flat head; and Private, the cute jolly chubby one.

Now there was another penguin in the habitat, a tall brainy one. Being brainy, he was also a scientist, and had abandoned playing the board game in order to do science stuff. Plus, he was still angry from the last time they had played, when the little penguin, Private, had won by a single dollar against him. Anyway, this scientist inventor penguin was named Kowalski, and at the time, he was inventing. A large invention of great power, that would probably blow up or cause a great problem like most of the ones he made. For example, a few days ago he made (another) invisibility ray, only for it to explode and send random powers of invisibility all over Central Park, which they were still recovering from. (Way too many people were still walking into invisible benches and lampposts and trees)

These penguins are the fleet known to you as Team Penguin, the elite strike team that start and stop havoc all over the Big Apple (and sometimes the Garden State, too). They were the go-to guys when trouble happened, which it often did. There was only one major flaw in the process, due to Rico's mood swings, Kowalski's inventions, Private's heartfelt moments, and Skipper's attitude. The penguins couldn't always resolve to being themselves.

Especially when Kowalski's inventions exploded. Speaking of that...

_BOOM!_

The penguins in the main room turned just in time to see the door on one side of the room (leading to Kowalski's laboratory) explode off its hinges, and blowing off and scattered their board game around. A high pitched scream was heard from the lab, as some odd thick and pink fog began quickly flowing out.

"What the deuce!" Skipper shouted, then was knocked out by the gas, along with the others.

Who knows how long later, the penguins finally woke up. Skipper was first, as he moaned and sleepily got up, resting his head on his flipper. Something wasn't right, besides the fact that he was just knocked out by some pink gas. At least he was still in the habitat, so it wasn't an enemy.

Next to get up was Private, and the young penguin rose his head and sleepily tried to get up. Instead, he ended up just sitting on the ground and rubbing his eyes with his flippers in attempt to become fully awake. Something felt really odd.

Up next was Rico, as he slowly rose from his sleeping posture to sitting up, then standing up, then giving up and falling back asleep, and slumping on the floor again.

Apparently Kowalski was the last up, as the half-asleep Skipper and Private heard his echoed screams as he ran into the room from his lab. He stood, panting at the doorway where the door was no loner.

"Skipper, I-" Kowalski started, but something was odd. His voice was unusually high, in a girly way. "Skipper-" Finally, Kowalski gave up talking, as he sensed it would be no use talking if it wasn't his voice, but rather that of a twenty-something year old girl.

"Spit it out, soldier!" Skipper exclaimed, but it wasn't his voice. It was more of the voice of a thirty-something commanding woman. "What in the name toothed barracuda, Kowalski?!" He said again, then considering his new voice, as he now seemed wise awake.

Private also, as he stifled a laugh. "Skippah, you sound like a girl!" he said, then considered why _his_ voice sounded like one of teenaged British girl.

Kowalski raised a flipper to scratch the back of his head. "About that..." he mentioned in his new voice, while noticing Skipper and Private's fluffier appearance. "I may have... Um, well... I-"

"You what, Kowalski?!" Skipper said in annoyance. "Where's my voice?!"

"Imayhavemaybepossiblyintheslightestreasonableaccidentlyturnedusintogirls." Kowalski said, very quickly and embarrassed.

"You what?" Private asked.

"I may have, possibly, in the slightest reasonable way... accidentlyturnedusintogirls." he said again, still pretty quickly.

"You turned is into what?!" Skipper yelled, angrily.

"Girls! Girls! Girls! There! I said it! Are you happy!" Kowalski shouted, then hid _her_ face in her flippers.

"You turned us into girls?" Skipper asked, a bit confused.

"That explains the high voices," Private commented.

Kowalski sighed in embarrassment and pointed a flipper back through the door way. "I'll be in my lab working on an antidote."

Skipper looked over to Private with a surprised face as Kowalski walked back into the lab. "Better wake Rico up, then," Skipper motioned to their sleeping teammate. "I'm gonna need another pink bow."

**Ta da! My first fanfic on FanFiction! Hopefully I can start getting the hang of this website! **


End file.
